


The Moon is Beautiful Tonight

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Họ cùng khiêu vũ điệu Waltz trên sàn băng, nhưng họ trượt thay cho những bước nhảy. Có lúc Yuuri xoay mình vào vòng tay Viktor, rồi lại bất ngờ rời ra khi anh giữ lấy cậu. Họ giữ nguyên tư thế một lát rồi thuận đà mà di chuyển. Và sau đó, Yuuri đứng thẳng dậy, và hai người tách nhau ra để thực hiện những cú nhảy.“Em muốn thử lên chứ?” Yuuri gật đầu.Viktor ôm lấy hông Yuuri. Anh khuỵ gối xuống và lấy đà từ đôi giày trượt trước khi nâng cậu lên. Yuuri cũng làm như vậy. Cậu đặt tay lên vai Viktor, đôi chân ở trong tư thế sẵn sàng bật nhảy, và rồi, thời khắc đó cuối cùng cũng đến.Yuuri nhảy và xoay vòng trên không trung, rồi tiếp đất bằng chân phải, đưa chân trái hướng ra một góc tuyệt đẹp.“Tuyệt vời.” Viktor thì thầm. Yuuri nhìn anh và mỉm cười, rồi cả hai cùng trượt về phía nhau.( Vào một đêm không ngủ, Viktor quyết định cùng Yuuri đi trượt băng ).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moon is Beautiful Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910205) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Tôi có tin vui đây. Chúng ta còn hai phần nữa đến khi series này kết thúc! Yay!
> 
> Còn nữa, giờ chỗ tôi đã là nửa đêm và tôi thì buồn ngủ lắm rồi nhưng còn bài tập... _(:"D
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE bản quyền thuộc về MAPPA Studio.
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Vẫn như mọi khi, tớ không phải nhắc lại nữa ha?

 

Đêm đông giá rét thật, nhưng Viktor vẫn không thể ngủ nổi. Sau khi Yuuri bị bắt cóc, tâm trí anh bỗng trở nên cảnh giác với mọi thứ. Anh thường cảm thấy bồn chồn những khi rời mắt khỏi Yuuri cho dù chỉ một giây. Yuuri rất lo lắng và cũng dễ hiểu thôi; như thế không hề tốt cho sức khoẻ.

 

Đã ba tiếng trôi qua và đôi mắt anh vẫn chưa hề mỏi mệt. Viktor đã thử làm mọi việc mà mình có thể nghĩa đến. Anh cố gắng đếm cừu, tự hát ru chính mình, thậm chí còn thử uống cả một bình trà nóng của Yuuri nhưng mắt vẫn không tài nào chịu ngơi nghỉ. Viktor quyết định sẽ không cố nữa mà chỉ ở đó nhìn ngắm Yuuri.

 

Yuuri. Yuuri yêu dấu của anh.

 

Viktor đã trải qua hai mươi lăm năm cuộc đời mà chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới việc sẽ sa vào lưới tình của ai đó. Và anh rất mừng vì đã tổ chức bữa tiệc hai năm về trước.

 

Viktor vuốt ve tóc Yuuri và hôn lên bàn tay cậu. Yuuri cựa mình đôi chút trước những động chạm của anh, khiến anh phải bật cười.

 

Tại sao không một ai thấy được Yuuri của anh xinh đẹp đến nhường nào chứ?

 

( Viktor biết chứ. Lí do rất đơn giản: Yuuri chỉ thể hiện khía cạnh này của mình khi họ ở cùng nhau. Yuuri luôn rất dũng cảm đối mặt với thế giới. Rất mạnh mẽ. Rất hiếu chiến. Nhưng rồi lại lăn lộn như một chú heo con chỉ bởi cái chạm của anh. Dễ thương vô cùng. Viktor yêu điều đó. ).

 

Viktor đặt một nụ hôn vội lên Yuuri. “Ta yêu em, Nữ hoàng của ta.” Viktor thì thầm. Rồi anh trượt xuống khỏi giường. Viktor nghĩ mình nên đi dạo để thư giãn một chút.

 

Bỗng nhiên, một giọng ngái ngủ gọi anh lại. “Viktor?”

 

“Ngủ tiếp đi, tình yêu.”

 

“Quay lại đi. Không có Ngài lạnh lắm.”

 

“Ta biết. Ta sẽ tản bộ một lát cho thư thái.”

 

“Ý Ngài là trượt băng?” Yuuri ngồi dậy. “Em sẽ theo cùng Ngài.”

 

“Yuuri, em cứ ngủ đi.”

 

“Thân mến ạ, ai đó phải có trách nhiệm trông chừng Ngài để Ngài không lăn ra ngủ ngay trên sân băng chứ.” Nói xong, Yuuri rời khỏi giường, chỉnh lại tóc, nắm lấy áo khoác rồi đi theo Viktor.

 

 

 

***  
  
  
  


 

Viktor tự nhắc mình phải thưởng cho Minami thứ gì đó. Một chuyến đi đến một hòn đảo miền nhiệt đới chăng? Chú gà nhỏ đó đã giúp đỡ họ rất nhiều. Cậu chàng thu xếp để chuẩn bị giày trượt cho cả hai chỉ trong tích tắc. Cậu cũng xoay sở để kiếm cho Viktor một cái máy hát đúng như anh yêu cầu sau có năm phút. Nhóc gà con thậm chí còn lấy cho họ hai tách chocolate nóng nữa!

 

“Ngài có chắc là an toàn không? Mùa đông vẫn chưa đến mà.” Yuuri hỏi khi đeo giày vào.

 

“Ở phía Bắc thì dù không phải mùa đông cũng vẫn là mùa đông! Băng đủ dày để chúng ta trượt đấy. Đi nào!” Viktor nắm lấy tay Yuuri và dẫn cậu ra giữa mặt hồ đóng băng ở phía sau cung điện.

 

Yuuri cười khúc khích trước sự trẻ con của Viktor. “Ngài đang làm gì vậy?” Cậu hỏi. Viktor trượt vẩn vơ với bàn tay vẫn đang nắm chặt tay Yuuri. “Bệ hạ–”

 

“À, ta được truyền cảm hứng khi đến thăm Vương quốc phía Tây.” Viktor nói. “Ta đã gặp Thái tử.”

 

“Nếu em nhớ không nhầm thì Ngài ấy tên là Michele Chrispino.”

 

“Em không nhầm đâu tình yêu.” Viktor hôn tay Yuuri rồi thả ra. Viktor trượt trở lại chỗ máy hát và bật nó lên. “Ta đã đến thăm vào đúng dịp sinh nhật của Ngài và cô em sinh đôi. Ngài đã cùng cô ấy khiêu vũ dưới bản nhạc này. Nó đã khiến ta suy nghĩ...”

 

“Về việc bắt chước Ngài ấy?”

 

“Về việc thử cùng em trượt đôi.” Viktor chỉnh lại lời cậu. “Nhan đề của nó là Serenade For Two. Có thể thấy chỉ qua nhan đề thôi rằng đây là một bản nhạc vô cùng lãng mạn.”

 

“Thật là một ý tưởng tồi.”

 

“Nhạc hay mà.”

 

Yuuri thở dài. “Sao chúng ta có thể trượt đôi trong khi không biết phải làm gì chứ?”

 

“Chúng ta sẽ ứng biến!” Viktor hào hứng kêu lên. “Thế nào?”

 

“Vẫn là một ý tưởng tồi.” Yuuri day day trán. “Dù sao thì cứ thử vậy.”

 

 

  
***  


 

  
Họ cùng khiêu vũ điệu Waltz trên sàn băng, nhưng họ trượt thay cho những bước nhảy. Có lúc Yuuri xoay mình vào vòng tay Viktor, rồi lại bất ngờ rời ra khi anh giữ lấy cậu. Họ giữ nguyên tư thế một lát rồi thuận đà mà di chuyển. Và sau đó, Yuuri đứng thẳng dậy, và hai người tách nhau ra để thực hiện những cú nhảy.

 

“Em muốn thử lên chứ?” Yuuri gật đầu.

 

Viktor ôm lấy hông Yuuri. Anh khuỵ gối xuống và lấy đà từ đôi giày trượt trước khi nâng cậu lên. Yuuri cũng làm như vậy. Cậu đặt tay lên vai Viktor, đôi chân ở trong tư thế sẵn sàng bật nhảy, và rồi, thời khắc đó cuối cùng cũng đến.

 

Yuuri nhảy và xoay vòng trên không trung, rồi tiếp đất bằng chân phải, đưa chân trái hướng ra một góc tuyệt đẹp.

 

“Tuyệt vời.” Viktor thì thầm. Yuuri nhìn anh và mỉm cười, rồi cả hai cùng trượt về phía nhau.

 

Bản nhạc đã gần đến hồi kết. Giai điệu chậm dần. Hai người đều đã mệt lả, nên chỉ có thể trượt loanh quanh, với khi đầu Yuuri dựa vào vai Victor.

 

“Vui thật đấy.” Yuuri nói khẽ.

 

“Dù sao đây cũng không phải là một ý tưởng tồi, nhỉ?” Viktor bông đùa. Yuuri đấm yêu Viktor một cái trước khi nhanh nhảu đặt một nụ hôn lên cằm anh.

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“Vâng?”

 

“Trăng đêm nay đẹp quá.”

 

Yuuri đỏ mặt.

 

“Và em cũng vậy.” Viktor hôn má Yuuri. “Ta yêu em, Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“Em biết.” Yuuri đáp lại.

 

“Vậy sao em chưa bao giờ nói lời đó với ta?”

 

_Em không yêu ta sao?_

_Hai năm qua không có nghĩa lý gì với em sao?_

_Yuuri, ta khiến cả vương triều chia rẽ chỉ vì em._

“Không có gì. Chỉ là nói mơ thôi.” Viktor gạt đi. Bản nhạc kết thúc và họ trượt trở lại ven rìa. Viktor thưởng thức món chocolate nóng ( giờ đã nguội lạnh ) mà Minami đã chuẩn bị trước đó, trong khi Yuuri vẫn đứng như trời trồng trên mặt băng.

 

“Cảm ơn em vì đã đi cùng ta đêm nay, tình yêu của ta. Ta nghĩ giờ mình có thể ngủ được rồi.” Viktor nói khi cả hai về lại giường. “Ngủ ngon nhé, Yuuri.”

 

“Ngài cũng ngủ ngon, Viktor.”

 

Viktor không hề biết rằng, giờ Yuuri mới là người không tài nào chợp mắt.

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Ai thích angst nào?


End file.
